Far Longer Than Forever
by xmegaminoaix
Summary: A songfiction of YohxAnna. What does Yoh and Anna do when they are far from each other? This is only part of one of my future fanfictions. YohxAnna obviously. R&R.


_**Far Longer Than Forever **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I don't own the song either.

-

-

"_You see… my fiancé, Yoh, can handle anything and still remain calm…" I answered which seriously confused the elegant ghost._

-

-

_**If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Yoh**_** (1)**_**, you and I were meant to be**_

_  
_ "I believe in him…" I continued. "Yoh would be able to solve this but… I wished I wasn't this helpless…" I trailed off hoping that the ghost would get it and understand however to no avail. I thought of how easier it would have been and less problematic life would have been if it wasn't for me. But I would never give up. Somehow, somewhere deep inside of me, I knew Yoh was coming and besides I had to be the strong … for the both of us. "Everything will work out in the end…" I reminded myself. This still leaves the ghost speechless and confused.

_  
__**Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart  
**_

I then took out from my pocket a tiny necklace and hung it around my neck. This necklace was the one Yoh gave me a few months ago. The heart-shaped necklace was sparkling under the moon's light. It was glittering-gold in color and had the words 'My Everlasting Love' written on it in quite small letters yet they were big enough to be seen. "Yoh, I'll always be with you… and you'll always be with me…" I said this like a whisper as I looked at the dark sky and how it contrasts with the bright moon… imagining that Yoh was looking at the very same sky on the exact same moment, too.

_**  
Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are  
**_

**At the exact same moment, a few miles away, Yoh was indeed looking at the same sky.**

While the others were sleeping and resting, I found it quite difficult to fall asleep. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Afterwards, I said in a soft tone "Anna… I miss you already…" A sigh escaped from my lips. I then looked for a specific constellation. The one constellation I 

believed was unique… one far better and sentimental to me than the rest. I closed my eyes and remembered the day when I first dated Anna (2).

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yoh was there any news about the next round of the tournament?" asked Anna abnormally soft. "No, not really much besides the one I have told you already..." I answered, I continued "but I'll do my best… promise!" I said, emphasizing my point. Anna just remained silent. Then suddenly the wind (scratch that) the COLD wind passed by sending shivers to me and a certain Kyoyama who unluckily wasn't wearing her gloves. On instinct, she raised her hands and rubbed them together, a sign stating that she was freezing. I then gave her hot cocoa from the closest vending machine I could find. 'I wish I could make this moment stop and savor it with all my heart' was the thought that first entered my mind. I was even happier when Anna accepted it, saying that it was warm._

_An idea suddenly popped at my head. I then looked at the sky searching for a specific group of stars. I then found it and asked Anna "Anna..." I said with slight doubt hoping that my sudden words won't bring her in a bad mood. When Anna looked at me, I took it as a sign and continued "What is your favorite constellation?" I asked trying to start a topic that will lead us to the constellation. Anna thought for a moment, thinking very deeply then all of a sudden she answered "The Cygnus_ (3)_…" then continued with a question "Why?" I then answered "Just curious… I like that constellation, too… but there is another one better than that." I said and then told her to look up. Anna miraculously obeyed. I pointed to a specific area in the sky. There Anna saw a big group of stars that made no sense… at first but when she looked closely she gasped softly. It was either her imaginations playing tricks on her or that the stars actually spelled her first name and Yoh's first name together. Of course, it wasn't perfectly written but it was clear (once you've connected the dots) and somehow the fact that it wasn't perfectly written sort of placed a heart-like shape in the middle. I felt happy; I then decided it was time. Reaching for something in my pocket while Anna still looked at the stars above wondering with awe how it happened. I startled her by kissing her at the cheek. She was indeed surprised when I kissed her. She just stared at me, though. Then Yoh started to speak. "Anna, I will miss you terribly during the tournament but I promise I'll do my best" I said and then, that's when I showed her the necklace. She was still stunned by the kiss by the time I hung the necklace around her neck. She then looked at the necklace and gave a smile so rare and beautiful. After that, we stayed in each other's arms until it was getting to cold for comfort. We never spoke; it was almost like we understood each other. However, before reaching the Inn I told her something about the group of stars I just showed her. I told her "Anna, I just want you to know that the constellation I showed you are constant. No matter what season, what day or what year it is, the constellation is always there and always will be at the sky… just like my love for you" Anna was surprised at the sudden confession, though she tried to hide the surprise from me. I smiled and wrapped her in my arms and said the words "I love you" I believed I saw her blush slightly but then it could be from the sudden coldness of the atmosphere. It was then when we entered the Inn._

_end of FLASHBACK_

I was a bit calmer. I continued to look at the sky. In a few moments, I might be able to sleep. I thought to myself. Another sigh came out from me.

_**As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
**_

_**We've an unshakable bond  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

**Anna stared at the sky, suddenly remembering the constellation.**

It was almost sunrise and I was glad to be able to see it before it completely fades. I thought of Yoh and my love for him. 'He better not be busy with something else' I thought trying to talk to myself. I know… I bet I sounded crazy but there was nothing else to do but sleep. I then chose to go to sleep, hoping that when I would dream of him… at least.

**Yoh was on his way finally deciding to sleep seeing that it was already sunrise and that e would need it for the battles that awaits him.. However, before sleeping he thought of Anna. Both fell asleep but not before saying 'I love you' to each other.**

_**  
Far longer than forever (far longer than forever)**_ (4) _**  
I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)  
I've made an everlasting vow to find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love I'll never be alone  
**_

_--In their dreams—_

**It was like some sort of dream traveling because after dreaming of nothingness for a few minutes they met each other in a fantasy-like area.**

"_Yoh…"was the first thing in my mind. I wondered how he was and what was he doing here… Wait! Where's here? I thought suddenly aware of my heavenly surroundings. I turned my gaze back to Yoh who was a feet away from me. He was looking at me with squinting eyes as though trying to make an image. I couldn't blame him. It was quite foggy but when he was finally able to guess who it was, he came running to my direction._

_It was hard to figure out where I was but I had the sudden feeling of Anna's aura. I started looking everywhere and hoping I could find someone. That was when I saw a figure a feet away from me. However, I didn't want to embarrass myself so I tried to get a closer look. When I thought I saw blonde strands of hair behind her, I instantly ran to her. While getting closer to her I realized she was also looking at me. By the time we were close to each other I was right. It was Anna. I instantly hugged her and she hugged me back. She seemed surprised to see me. I was happy to see her again. I pulled her closer and told her how much I miss her._

_It surprised me how real Yoh felt. I actually thought that Yoh was just part of my imagination. However, he hugged me and told me that he missed me. I told him I missed him, too. After saying those words, I hugged him tighter, afraid that he would disappear and I would be alone again. He hugged me too; I was hoping that he was also thinking of the same thing. Surprisingly, tears started to fall from my eyes. He was jumped when he saw me cry. He never liked seeing anyone cry but surprisingly, he didn't stop me. He just wiped one away from my cheek then did something I never expected him to do. He kissed me. It took about a few minutes since I didn't stop him._

_I never thought I'd have the courage to kiss her but I did and she didn't stop me. Once again, I was happy but then that was also when I realized that maybe this was all a dream. I didn't like to think it that way though. I took this chance to spend a lot of my time with her._

**Yoh and Anna walked around their surroundings, talking and talking until slowly the environment started to slowly disappear. They both knew that soon they had to separate again. Yoh who didn't want it to end yet that quickly held Anna. Anna didn't want to leave too but nothing can be done about it. Both of them were also slowly disappearing. Yoh then started to say something before she was completely gone.**

"_Anna…" I started. She looked at me. I continued "Anna, I'll come back for you… I just want you to know that I'll always be with you and that… that I'll always love you." I said as I slowly disappear. It hurts me for us to separate again. Anna then took the chance before disappearing quickly. "Yoh, I know. I love you too with all my heart and…and I'll be waiting for you…" she said as she kissed me. Both then disappeared and woke up from the nice dream._

_**  
Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with your love I'll never be alone**_

When I woke up I was still quite tired since I slept at the crack of dawn but the fatigue doesn't bother me. It's the fact that I may never see Anna again but I promised her that I'll be back so I will find you, Anna.

**Anna was at the lake over viewing the sun.**

'I'll be waiting Yoh' thought Anna. She continued "I love you".

Author's note: So how's it? This song came from the show "Swan Princess" which I used to like as a child. You should really watch it! I am planning to make a fanfict with this supposedly one of its scenes but I really wanted to emphasize the song. Just to inform you the words written in bold are in my point of view. The others would be in Yoh or Anna's point of view.

The original name in this lyric was supposedly _DEREK_, however Derek is obviously not the one Anna is referring to so I changed it to Yoh.

Well that's how I like to think about it. If you're confused, this happened when they were about to go to America. Yoh asked if they could go out even though it was cold. I really like it if they have their moments together…squeals

Cygnus- the constellation of the swan. A constellation is a group of stars forming one imaginary image. Just to make sure you'd understand the fanfict.

In the song, Odette and the prince are having the duet. Of course, it was a sweet moment, you should really watch it!

Oh! Please look forward to my next fanfict and my next chapter, too. Also please review. (",)


End file.
